


A Mutual Agreement

by Fumm95



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, He's not mad he's just disappointed, Pre-Relationship, Scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: Cal has a few more things to say to Silvia with regards to her stunt of running off with nothing but a note.





	A Mutual Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> We got to see Nik freak out, but Cal had very little to say other than to mention that everyone was worried, so I figured the off-screen car ride seemed like a good time. Because I am trash and this is what I do.
> 
> The lines about not being rid of him easily were in reference to my previous ficlet for these two, A Promise, because I need about 1949607245 more moments between MC and Cal, please and thank you.

In what would no doubt be the first in many moments of incongruence, they were marched outside, not bound but followed closely enough that it was clear there was no chance of escape, even if they wanted to, where a large black limousine waited at the curb, its exterior nearly blinding in the streetlamps.

Naturally, they made a beeline for it. In fact, if nothing else, the fact that she was hardly surprised was a sign that she had already started growing accustomed to the ridiculousness what was her new life… or at least subconsciously figured that it couldn’t possibly be any worse than being stalked by a bloodwraith.

They were led up in the same order they exited the building and she climbed in after Vera with a sigh. The interior of the limo was even more glamorous than the exterior, which, to be perfectly honest, was hardly surprising considering the source. And, for the same reason, held little to none of her interest, especially since the bar was noticeably free of alcohol.

Leave it to Lady Smoke to find a way to ruin what should have been a fun experience.

She grimaced as one of the stooges squeezed in to sit across from her, though he mostly ignored her, instead giving Vera a grin that had her hands fisted in sympathetic disgust. Vera, she noted, wisely held her tongue; spacious though the vehicle was, between all five of them and Lady Smoke’s lackeys, they would be cramped enough that further antagonism was unwise.

Her thoughts dissipated when, the next moment, a warm, familiar presence settled beside her, arm bumping hers lightly. “You all right, there?”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth without thought. “Could be better. Could be worse. You know. We’re being dragged off to who knows where at the behest of the woman who runs the underworld here, but we’re not tied up. That sort of thing.”

“Practical. I like it.” Cal grinned back, looking oddly more relaxed than he had when she’d first returned back to the Graveyard Shift, and she shot him a questioning look.

“You’re awfully cheery considering who we’re about to meet.”

He only shrugged. “Hey, there’s a chance she might be able to help us and we’ll need all the help we can get. Besides, I figure there’s no chance of you disappearing when we’re all squished in here like this.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, a more difficult task than she’d anticipated given the lack of space, she raised an incredulous brow, torn between amusement and exasperation. “Really now? Did you seriously finagle your way over just for that?”

For a moment, he looked sheepish, though his expression turned solemn the next second. “I know you already got an earful from Nik but like I said, we were all worried.”

She glanced around him to where Nik was staring out the window while Katherine kept an eye on the goons. Catching her eye, the woman winked before resuming her examination of the vehicle, and if the situation weren’t so serious, she would have laughed. As it was, she huffed a quiet breath. “I can’t say it looks like Katherine was much of anything.”

At that, he actually chuckled. “No, she was the lone voice of practicality. Kept telling us that you’d be fine.”

“And with Vera’s help, I was!”

He raised his own eyebrow. “You haven’t actually seen yourself in a mirror yet, have you?” When she only blinked, he sighed, though it was more gentle than annoyed, and light fingers tilted her chin up to brush against her neck, soft and warm.

In spite of herself, she jumped, and he pulled away instantly, face apologetic. “Sorry. I should have known better. Whatever attacked you grabbed you hard enough to leave bruises.”

“Oh.” Ignoring the sudden lack of warmth against her skin, she raised a hand, pressing on her throat, and winced. “Yeah, that’s fair. I probably should have realized.”

“They’ll heal up soon enough but… try not to wander off too much, all right?” He smiled, but there was something brittle, hesitant, about it, that matched the lingering concern in his gaze. “I know I promised you that you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me easily, but it’s gonna be a hell of a lot harder to keep it if you keep deciding to disappear the moment I leave to go check on something.”

A wry grin tugged at her lips. “Understood. And I will, I swear. No more rash decisions.”

When he snorted, she frowned, elbowing him in the side, though he hardly seemed to notice. “If you’re going to make a promise, at least make one you can _attempt_ to keep. Honestly, you’re worse than Donny sometimes.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“First facing the cheater in the fighting arena, then trying to shout down my pack, and now running off to check on your friend?” He crossed his arms over his chest, amused. “You don’t exactly have the best track record.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ll have you know that that ‘facing the cheater’ saved your ass in that fight, thank you very much. And your pack was bound to fight us anyway but if I could try to make them understand the truth of what happened and how little you were involved, it’d be worth it.”

He grinned, bright and true. “I know and I do appreciate it, but the fact remains that you, Silvia Delmero, have a tendency to run headfirst into danger without thinking or even realizing it, apparently. And it’d be easier for everyone’s peace of mind if you could try not to? Or… at least it would be easier for mine.” A brief pause and was it a trick of the light or did he seem to turn redder? Regardless, his voice dropped. “I don’t want to see you hurt either. Let us help protect you.”

Impulsively, she reached out, resting her hand on his and watching as he seemed to relax at the touch. “I will. Thank you.”

His only response was a brilliant smile, but as they pulled up towards a cluster of buildings and a sense of foreboding threatened to press back down upon them, she found that its warmth was more than enough.


End file.
